peelfandomcom-20200213-history
1996
Peelenium ;Broadcast *12 January 2000 Playlist *Dick Dale: Nitrus *Belle & Sebastian: The State I'm In *Kenickie: Come Out 2 Nite *DJ Kaos: Hold Me Now Main Events *Blizzards hit the eastern states of the USA *North Cape Oil Spill *Dunblane Massacre *First sheep clone, Dolly, is born *Divorce of Charles and Diana, Prince & Princess of Wales *Bill Clinton re-elected as US President *Iraq disarmament crisis *Deaths of Gene Kelly, Ella Fitzgerald and Tiny Tim Festive 50 1996 Festive Fifty *21 December 1996 *22 December 1996 *28 December 1996 *29 December 1996 Other Notable Shows *This Is Your Life (filmed 1995-12-13 , broadcast 1996-01-24) *18 March 1996 / 19 March 1996 / 20 March 1996: Peel is Radcliffe *21 September 1996: PJ Harvey at Peel Acres *Punk Fiction *Private Passions *God Of The Week Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 1990-1997 - From The Archers To Nirvana *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1994-97 *Wikipedia: 1996 *Wikipedia: 1996 In Music *List Of Shows Shows calendar Shared *05 January 1996 / 12 January 1996 / 19 January 1996 / 20 January 1996 / 26 January 1996 / 27 January 1996 *02 February 1996 / 09 February 1996 / 16 February 1996 / 23 February 1996 *01 March 1996 / 15 March 1996 / 18 March 1996 / 19 March 1996 / 20 March 1996 / 22 March 1996* *12 April 1996 / 27 April 1996 / 28 April 1996 *04 May 1996 / 05 May 1996 / 11 May 1996 / 18 May 1996 / 25 May 1996 / 26 May 1996 *01 June 1996 / 02 June 1996 / 08 June 1996 / 15 June 1996 / 16 June 1996 / 22 June 1996 / 24 June 1996 / 29 June 1996 / 30 June 1996 *06 July 1996 / 13 July 1996 / 20 July 1996 / 28 July 1996 *24 August 1996 / 25 August 1996 *15 September 1996 / 21 September 1996 / 22 September 1996 / 28 September 1996 *14 October 1996 / 16 October 1996 *02 November 1996 / 03 November 1996 / 09 November 1996 / 16 November 1996 / 17 November 1996 / 24 November 1996 / 30 November 1996 *08 December 1996 / 15 December 1996 / 21 December 1996 / 22 December 1996 / 28 December 1996 / 29 December 1996 *Peel 1996 (*) John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) show. Another non-torrent file completes it. BBC World Service *April 1996 (BBC World Service) / 23 September 1996 (BBC World Service) / 30 September 1996 (BBC World Service) / 06 October 1996 (BBC World Service) / 13 October 1996 (BBC World Service) / 20 October 1996 (BBC World Service) / 03 November 1996 (BBC World Service) / 24 November 1996 (BBC World Service) / 01 December 1996 (BBC World Service) / December 1996 (BBC World Service) BFBS *07 January 1996 (BFBS) / 13 January 1996 (BFBS) / 20 January 1996 (BFBS) / 28 January 1996 (BFBS) / 03 February 1996 (BFBS) / 10 February 1996 (BFBS) / 17 February 1996 (BFBS) / 25 February 1996 (BFBS) / 02 March 1996 (BFBS) / 27 April 1996 (BFBS) / 01 June 1996 (BFBS) / 20 July 1996 (BFBS) / 31 August 1996 (BFBS) / 15 September 1996 (BFBS) Radio Mafia *16 January 1996 (Radio Mafia) / 13 February 1996 (Radio Mafia) / 23 April 1996 (Radio Mafia) / 07 May 1996 (Radio Mafia) Tracklistings *Tracklistings and other details for individual shows should be available on date pages marked in blue on the Show Calendar above. *For the viewing window below, you can use the search function of your browser for particular inquiries or just browse by scrolling. See also Phil's Mighty Database and SuperSearch. *Similar viewing windows for individual years 1993-2004 are available on the appropriate Calendar year pages. 0AiYsQwx6Q9Z2cE1qRFdYZWNtcWsyT1lLdDRFakFCTGc&hl Category:1996